A terminal, which collects information on a state and an environment of a user by use of a built-in sensor or an external sensor connected to the terminal, and processes the information internally or sends the information to an external server, is well known. The terminal is disclosed, for example, in patent document 1.
Here, the sensor information often includes user's personal information. Accordingly, in recent years, a need for managing the information becomes increasing in order to prevent the personal information from flowing out to a malicious third person. As a method to manage the information, it is exemplified that limitation on a disclosure range is set for each information or each service.
The patent document 1 discloses an art that, in the case that user's biological information (such as blood pressure, pulse and fingerprint) is sent to a manager (corresponding to the server) by an agent (corresponding to the terminal), encryption communication is carried out after mutual authentication between the manager and the agent.
Patent document 2 discloses a service providing method which carries out control on the basis of a predetermined service rule (state of terminal, and service content corresponding to the state). The patent document 2 describes that, in the case that the terminal enters into a predetermined space (for example, art museum), a predetermined service (for example, in-house guide information) is provided.